NGW: Anniversary
Anniversary (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Next Generation Wrestling. It took place on November 7th, 2015 in Brooklyn, New York. It was the first and only event under the Anniversary chronology and the tenth event to be produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW), also the final event produced by Next Generation Wrestling. There was speculated to be six matches contested at the event. In the main event, Kelsey Taylor was set to defend her NGW Heavyweight Championship against number 1 contender Tyler Keenan, also Jeffry Mason was scheduled to have his last ever in ring match against Jackson Buckley. Production Background NGW: Anniversary was the tenth show produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling. Storylines The NGW: Anniversary show featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers signed by the promotion. Wrestlers portrayed faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match. Closure of NGW The closure of NGW is still a cloudy situation, but it is predicted that the company closed due to loss of funding as Danny Bison has since vanished from the entire wrestling scene, also vanishing altogether and living a quiet life. Bison hasn't answered any questions about NGW. Others predict that Jeffry Mason gained ownership of the company rather than the role of GM as he stated and that Mason decided to close the company. Event/Jeffry Mason's Shoot NGW: Anniversary opened were expecting a show, but were instead with a speech from Jeffry Mason. The speech is unknown to all but is predicted to be a shoot on the entire company. Pink Floyd - In The Flesh plays as Jeffry Mason & Kelsey Taylor stand in the ring at the start of NGW: Anniversary. So ya, Thought ya, Might like to, go to the show. To feel the warm thrill of confusion, that space cadet glow. Well I've got, some bad news for you, dearies, Graham isn't well, he stayed back at the hotel. And he sent us along as a surrogate bang. We're gonna find out where you fans really stand. From behind the entrance curtain, about a hundred men all wearing black hoods over their faces and dressed in full black riot gear including batons, come marching out to the ring in lines of three. They immediately surround the entire ring behind the wrestlers and begin handcuffing all of the wrestlers, striking anyone who resists even slightly with their batons until they can be handcuffed, which only takes about two minutes since there are three armed men for each member of the NGW roster. Are there any heels in the arena tonight? Get 'em up against the wall. And there's one in the spotlight, he don't look right to me. Get him up against the wall. And that one looks foolish. And that one's a rube. Who let all of this riffraff into the room? There's one smoking a joint, and another who blows spots. If I had my way... I'd have all of you SHOT! By the very end of the song, the entire NGW roster has been handcuffed and forced to sit against the barricades by the unknown men. The song fades and all that can be heard over the massive boos from the audience is Kelsey's mad laughter. After about half a minute of this, she quits laughing in order for Mason to speak. So this is the next generation of wrestling, huh? A bunch of weak, pathetic little worms? I thought you fuckers had HEART! I thought that most of you had what it took to take my place when I'm gone. But you know what? All that bullshit I said last month? I didn't mean a goddamn word of it! But tonight, in case you couldn't already tell, I'm not here to fuck around. I've gathered you all here tonight for an important announcement. As all of you know, and most of these stupid fans here that spend all their free time online on shitty wrestling forums know, Walter Graham has decided to up and leave the wrestling business like the coward that he is. Good fucking riddance. As a result of Graham deciding to suddenly leave, there were two options. Let NGW die then and there, or pass along the company to someone else. Someone else who could be entrusted with the company's certainly bright future. Someone with a lot of experience, both behind the scenes and in the ring. Someone who is well respected in the wrestling company. And who do you think was the man that he chose to take over his spot? To take over this company? Mason reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a few pieces of paper stapled together and folded twice in half. He unfolds it and holds it in the air, spinning in a slow full circle to ensure that everyone, especially the wrestlers, get a good look at it. That's right! Get a good look. You are now looking at the NEW owner of NGW!.... Throw all the garbage you have. Because you know what this symbolizes here beneath my feet? THIS is NGW Anniversary, now! And not much has changed in a year, because over the past 365 days, these are the only things that have stood in this very ring. Kelsey Taylor, Jeffry Mason, and a whole bunch of worthless TRASH! Kelsey, please, do the honor of symbolically passing the torch, and put one of these pieces of trash over as the new champion. With the biggest grin possible, Kelsey Taylor lies on her back, making a snow angel in the debris before placing an empty cup, a crumpled up flyer, and as much other trash as she can on top of her body. Mason stuffs the contract for the ownership of NGW in his pocket and gets on the ground next to her and mockingly makes a 3-count. He gets to his feet and pulls her up as well. Kelsey bends down and picks up the NGW World Championship, but Mason takes it from her. Kelsey does a purposely terrible acting job as she pretends to be upset. The winner of the match, and NEW NGW World Champion, is Mason throws the title on the ground and angrily stomps on it with every word. A GIANT WORTHLESS PILE OF TRASH What a show, huh? Well, it's been a good year, including trash's boyhood dream being realized. Thank you everyone, for coming out to NGW Anniversary, and we hope to see you all at the next show. Oh. Wait... Mason pulls out the contract from his pocket and hands it to Kelsey, and then reaches in his pocket to pull out his signature barbed wire Zippo. You see, I've made a career out of proving people wrong. I proved them all wrong by helping NGW to survive its first year. But that just isn't enough for me anymore. Tonight, with the help of the lovely and talented Goddess of Ultraviolence Kelsey Taylor, I am going to yet again prove everyone wrong who has ever said that "you cannot kill what you did not create." Rest in pieces, NGW. It was fun for awhile, but this...this here is the moment I've REALLY been waiting for. The opportunity to rid myself, and all of you fans, of the absolute disgrace to the wrestling world. It is time to put NGW out of its misery, and put an end to its abysmal existence. Kelsey, if you would, please... Kelsey holds the contract out in front of her. Mason flips open his lighter and strikes it lit, then slowly brings it to the corner of the contract, until it starts to slowly burn, all while Mason grins like a madman, eyes wide and reflecting the fiery demise of NGW which is happening mere feet from his face. Finally, when there is almost no paper left, Kelsey lets it drop to the ground, where it almost immediately burns out. That's it! Show's over, and so is NGW! Servants, wrangle all of these now-unemployed sheep out of the arena and let them go out into the wild. And all of you fans, drive home wrecklessly. Maybe some of you can get into crashes. Fuck you all, and GOODNIGHT! Speculated Matches